Joseph Bell
thumb|166px|right|Dr Joseph Bell: 1837-1911 Dr. Joseph Bell (* 2. Dezember 1837; † 4. Oktober 1911) war ein schottischer Pionier der Forensik, ein Chirurg und Kinder- als auch Militärarzt. Er war an der medizinischen Fakultät der University of Edinburgh im 19. Jahrhundert angestellt und gilt als Vorbild bei der Charakterzeichnung des beratenden Detektivs Sherlock Holmes. Bell arbeitete dort von 1874 bis 1901 als Chirurg und Dozent und überraschte dort in seinen beliebten Lesungen die Schüler mit seiner verblüffenden Fähigkeit der Schlussfolgerung, er kann so sagte man "auf einen Blick erkennen an welchen Leiden der Patient erkrankte und aus welchen Ort er kam". In Arthur Conan Doyles zweiten Studienjahr 1877 bemüht dieser sich um eine Assistentenstelle bei seinem großen Vorbild und lernt Bell's wissenschaftliche Arbeit, die streng rationale Denkweise und die Methode der Deduktion kennen, also die Schlussfolgerung vom Allgemeinen zum Besonderen, die später auch Holmes auszeichnen wird. Conan Doyle indentifizierte sich dabei offensichtlich mit Dr. Watson. Durch Dr. Joseph Bells Pionierarbeit der Kriminalistik bezogen sich auf das Lesen und Analysieren von Pulverspuren, Blut- und Fingerabdrücken sowie die Interpretation der Handschrift und wurde einige male von Scotland Yard zur Hilfe geben und ermittelte unter anderem gegen Jack the Ripper. Überliefert ist ebenso der Fall der Elizabeth Chantrelle, die nach Yard an einer Gasverbindung starb. Letztendlich fand Dr. Bell Spuren von Opium auf ihrem Nachthemd auf und überführte den Ehemann sie getötet zu haben. Joseph Bells Wunsch war es, ganz wie sein literarisches Double durch eine wissenschaftliche Aufklärung Verbrechen aufzuklären. Seine Begeisterung über sein literarisches Double hielten sich allerdings in Grenzen und hielt in der London Times nach erhöhter Publizität Arthur Conan Doyles Werke ein Interview, worin sie ihn mit "Sherlock" bezeichnete. Schriftverkehr In Arthur Conan Doyles autobiographischen Werk "memories and Adventures" heißt es: I felt now that I was capable of something fresher and crisper and more workmanlike many of the detective stories that had been written up to that time. Gaboriau had rather attracted me by the neat dovetailing of his plots, and Poe’s masterful detective, M. Dupin, had from boyhood been one of my heroes. But could I bring an addition of my won? I thought of my old teacher Joe Bell, of his eagle face, of his curious ways of his eerie trick of spotting details. If he were a detective he would surely reduce this fascinating business to something nearer an exact science. I would try it if I could get this effect. It was surely possible in real life, so why should I not make it plausible in fiction? It is all very well to say that a man is clever, but the reader wants to see examples of it - such examples as Bell gave us every day in the wards. In einen Brief am 4. Mai 1892 schrieb Doyle an Dr. Bell: It is most certainly to you that I owe Sherlock Holmes, and though in the stories I have the advantage of being able to place detective in all sorts of dramatic positions, I do not think that his analytical work is in the least an exaggeration of some effects which I have seen you produce in the out-patient ward. Round the centre of deduction and inference and observation which I heard you inculate I have tried to build up a man who pushed the things as far as it would go - further occasionally - and I am so glad that the result has satisfied you, who are the critic with the most right to be severe. Bell antwortete mit: “You are yourself Sherlock Holmes and well you know it.” Joseph Bell gedruckt *Die Comic-Serie Professor Bell erzählt von den übernatürlichen Abenteuern Joseph Bells. *In der Romanreihe Aus den dunklen Anfängen von Sherlock Holmes ermittelt Bell an der Seite seines Schülers Doyle. Joseph Bell gefilmt *In der BBC-Serie Murder Rooms: Mysteries of the Real Sherlock Holmes von - steht Dr. Joseph Bell im Mittelpunkt und wird von Ian Richardson verkörpert. * entstand der Film The Strange Case of Sherlock Holmes & Arthur Conan Doyle. Dr. Bell wird hier von Brian Cox gespielt. *Im er Film Reichenbach Falls spielte John Sessions die Rolle von Bell. en:Joseph Bell es:Joseph Bell Kategorie:Kanon (Quelle) Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Film (Person) Kategorie:Comic (Person) Kategorie:Mediziner